


Changing Fates

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To take a memory means to share a feeling. To share a feeling means to give in to being changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Potter,” Snape had whispered into the darkness of the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had come forward and granted Snape a final look into green eyes, and had taken with him memories of his dead mother and of a love that had never been allowed to breathe fresh air or to be expressed in broad daylight.

The grave is simple. The honourables of the Ministry of Magic had deemed it a reward post mortem, to be buried near Lily and James Potter, the parents of the most beloved hero of their time. All Harry can think is that Severus is forced to watch Lily from afar, even in death.

Autumn leaves and early snow cover the headstones. They whisper under Harry’s fingertips when he brushes them away with gentle hands.

So much is clearer now than then. But while it is clearer, it has also grown more painful, the chance for action forever lost in the past. There is so much that Harry wishes to say. To soothe. To undo. All he can do is stand in front of Severus Snape’s grave and stare. Meagre words fall from his lips to meet the silent ground; no echo answers his pleas. The leaves are all that ever talk to Harry.

Ginny, who has waited a few, respectful steps away, walks over to him. “Harry,” she whispers, and tugs at his sleeve.

She thinks he is honouring the dead, that he is missing his parents and has chosen to treat his former tormentor with respect, now that the true colours of the man have been revealed. She could never be more wrong about Harry’s thoughts and feelings.

And even when he allows her to lead him from the graveyard, his heart stays behind. But she will never know what went on between him and the man he used to call ‘Snape’. With that final exchange of looks, Harry had given as much of his soul to Severus as Snape had been able to shove towards Harry. With that final exchange of truth, an old grudge had been transformed and a new sentiment born from green eyes diving into pitch-black ones.

Harry and Ginny reach their new home at Godric’s Hollow. Ginny goes into the kitchen to brew some tea. It’ll warm them up, she says.

Harry sits and ponders a love that will never be allowed to breathe fresh air or to be expressed in broad daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Christmas ficlet for symetric for her prompt: HP/SS - preferably dark, twisted and sad. Autumn leaves, snow and gentle hands.
> 
> Thanks to scrtkpr for her lovely, detailed and highly encouraging beta-reading. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
